Death from the Skies
"Death from the Skies" Event Finally, there are Dragons in Emporea! The event lasts''' 6 days'. Players' job is to raid the event camps in order to look for' "Dragon chests". Dragon chests contain many treasures, including '''4 kinds of Ice coin parts. 1 of each kind is needed to create an Ice coin in the Forge. The Ice coin is the event basic "currency", necessary for obtaining of other event items and objects (artifacts, units, spell) in the event Shop. Dragon chests can also contain one of 4 parts of Frozen heart. 1 of each kind is needed to create an Frozen heart in the Forge. It is an item used for summoning of the powerful dragon Frostbane! Event Camps Compared to raids of common neutral camps, players get much more resources, experience, greater artifact & rune drop chances in single attack on these event camps. (About runes, read also "Dynamic rune drop in event camps"). *'Glacier' - medium camp (31-40 level), 2 Command points needed to attack, neutral creep: frost cannons & frostguards, loot: **33 % chance to get a Dragon chest **chance to find valuable & rare artifact **chance to find rune of earth **random resource type *'Dragon tomb' - hard camp (41-60 level), 3 Command points needed to attack, neutral creep: frost cannons & frostguards, loot: **50 % chance to get a Dragon chest **chance to find valuable & rare & legendary artifact **chance to find rune of earth or water **random resource type In case of joint attack / mass attack, every player of an attack have 33% (50 %) chance to get a Dragon chest. In other words, the amount of attackers has no influence on the chance to get this event object. Dynamic rune drop in event camps After the start of the event, none of the event camps has any protection, they are free to be attacked in any gameworld. *Rune of earth (II) can be found in Glacier *Rune of water (III) can be found in Dragon tomb, only after there are already common hard camps in the gameworld. Until then, Rune of Earth (II) is found in Dragon tomb Event Items Dragon chest - an item that can be found in the event's camps. (Glacier, Dragon Tomb) Click on a Dragon chest in the Inventory to unpack its content into the Inventory. It contains a random combination of following items: *random 1 or 2 Ice coin parts (chances are 50% to 50 %) *random Frozen heart part (about 13% chance) *Arena ticket (about 20% chance) *1-3 random alchemist ingredients *random potion (about 20% chance) Ice coin parts - '''there are 4 different types, one of each part type is necessary for making of a whole Ice coin in the Forge. There are always 1-2 of them in a Dragon chest, and can be found also in Portals: *Easy Portal - about a 5 % chance to get a Ice coin part *Medium Portal - about a 7 % chance to get a Ice coin part *Hard Portal - about a 9 % chance to get a Ice coin part *Very hard Portal - about a 11 % chance to get a Ice coin part '''Ice coin - forged from 4 different Ice coin parts in the Forge. Used for buying of event objects in the Event Shop. Click on the Ice coins in the Inventory to display the Event Shop. Frozen heart parts - there are 4 different types, one of each is necessary to make a Frozen heart in the Forge. They can be found in a Dragon chest, they can be also bought in the Event Shop - for 3 Ice coins per one part. Frozen heart - Forged from 4 different Frozen heart parts, enables a player to summon the dragon Frostbane. All event objects can be also bought (or sold) on the players' market. Event Shop Click on Ice coins in the hero's Inventory to display the Event shop: #Keeper of Secrets (artifact) - 8 Ice coins #Mask of Silence (artifact) - 4 Ice coins #Noble Tabard (artifact) - 3 Ice coins #Snowstorm (spell) - 3 Ice coins #I., II., III. & IV. Frozen heart part (unit) - 3 Ice coins (per 1 part) #3 runes - 1 Ice coin - the highest rune type that can be found in the gameworld's basic neutral camps (can be found in the beginning of the event, during the event this rune type DOESN'T change), however, except the rune of air Event Unit Frostbane - Frostbane the dragon, a unit recruited from Frozen heart: #Buy Frozen heart parts in the Event Shop or find them in Dragon chests - (each one of 3 part types costs 3 Ice coins in the Shop) #Forge a Frozen heart from its 4 different parts in the Forge Frostbane's special features: #It is an immortal unit. To recruit it, first click on the Frozen heart in the Inventory to call the Frostbane to your city. It takes 18 hours for the Frostbane to come (visualized as an incoming army). When Frostbane dies, Frozen heart re-appears in the Inventory, you can call/ recruit him again anytime. Stats: *upkeep: 300 *damage: 8000 (cold) *HP: 16 000 *regeneration: 0 *resistance: 60 (cold) Event Artifacts 1. Keeper of Secrets '''- 8 Ice coins, unique, torso slot. Stats: *HP + 12 % (+ 7 % with each additional level) *Regeneration + 8 % (+ 5 %) *Frostguard necromancy + 5 % (+ 3 %) '''2. Mask of Silence - 4 Ice coins, legendary, helmet slot. Stats: *Spell recovery + 8 % (+ 6 % with each additional level) *Magic damage + 9 % (+ 6 %) *Efect of spells cast on you + 10 % (+ 5 %) 3. Noble tabard - 3 Ice coins, rare, torso slot. Stats: *Building speed + 9 % (+ 4 % with each additional level) *Building cost - 5 % (- 3 %) Event Spell Snowstorm - 3 Ice coins, a damage spell. Stats: *Damage: 15 000 cold (+ 5000 with each additional level) *Mana cost: 80 (+ 20) *Cooldown: 20 hours *Range: 30 (+ 3) Event Competition & Achievements Event competition - who opens the most Dragon chests! Event achievements: ' #Amount of Frostbanes in the army #Amount of the opened Dragon chests Event Quest List "'Gain" in condition - can be both: found in camp & bought on the players' market "Kill" in condition - can be both: killed in fight & with magic